Unlock the Door
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: COMPLETE! Eve has a little secret that she isn't willing to tell anyone. But when her family is threatened by Creed's brother, Bade Diskenth, Eve decides that she needs to let her secret off her chest before it's too late. Train x Eve
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The blonde walked out of the school, her nose buried in a thick book and her pink-ruby eyes scanning the pages with rapt attention. She looked up occasionally, to make sure she was going the right way, but over all gave herself fully to the book. She wore a knee length plaid and pleat skirt and a white blouse and tie. A backpack rested on her shoulders weighing her down slightly as she walked to the hideout.

She wasn't exactly a border, but she attended school on her segregate father's wishes, but she'd rather be going after criminals with him and his partner. They sent tuition money and allowance on a monthly basis. Enough for her to get by and be able to buy her own things as well; the library at the house had grown since the beginning of the school year because of the spending money she received. She was checked up on weekly by a friend who owned a bar in the middle of the city.

She turned the corner and found herself at the house she was looking for. Marking her place in the book, she entered the gates and jogged up to the door.

Opening it, she entered the house, closed the door, locked it, took off her shoes, and headed to the sitting room. Once there, she dumped her things onto the couch, sat down and grabbed her homework, getting to work on the numerous worksheets and passages she was supposed to work on for the next day.

The door clicked open. She pricked her ears and held her breath, wondering who was breaking into her home. The nanomachines built inside of her body crackled as she turned her hand into a small pistol, extending her pointer finger, middle finger, and thumb away from her palm. Gently shifting her workload off of her and standing, she tiptoed towards the hallway, her free hand holding her wrist upward.

_It couldn't be Annette,_ she thought. _Annette came by yesterday._ Peaking into the hallway, she growled.

"TRAIN!!" she shouted. Her father's partner pouted when he saw her.

"I was hoping you'd attack me, Princess."

"Fine then," she growled, aiming her gun at him. Firing two shots, Train deflected them with his gun, Hades.

POW

Train fell to the ground, clutching his head. Standing above him was Sven Volfied, the girl's segregate father.

"How've you been, Eve?" he asked.

"Good," she answered, transforming her gun back into a hand. "I didn't know you guys were coming."

"We called as soon as we entered the city," Sven explained.

"I haven't checked my messages today," Eve answered, heading over to the phone and pressing the answering machine's button.

"_Monday, 10:36 AM," _the machine said. Sven's voice echoed from the black box: _"Hey, Eve. We're heading to check up on you. Hope all is well."_

Eve felt a tad sheepish, but she never checked messages until dinner. Though a tad embarrassed, she hid it under a stony face.

"So," she said, turning to them. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Ooh! Let's go out! It's been a while since I've had some nice sea food!" BONK! "Sven!" he whined from the floor.

"We'll eat here," Sven said to them, well…more to Train than to Eve. "I'll make dinner."

"Are you sure?" Eve stated.

"Yeah, Princess, we can't deny Sven's authority of the kitchen," Train said, sitting cross-legged on the floor with two noticeable bumps growing on his head.

"Train," Sven said, glancing over his shoulder. "Shut up."

"Fine," Train pouted. Sven entered the kitchen, leaving Train and Eve in the hallway. Eve studied Train for a moment, and was glad to see that he didn't change much. His hair was still brown and spiky, his golden catlike eyes seemed happy, and his lips were curled into a half-smile. His smile faltered and he turned to Eve.

"What?"

"Well," Eve stated, turning to go back into the sitting room. "I have homework."

She bit her lip, trying to hide her embarrassment at seeing him again. Train was, in his own cocky way, quite handsome.

And Eve wasn't going to admit that she had been in love with him for quite some time…at least not yet. She sat on the couch and returned to her homework. She paid no attention to Train, who was skimming her text books. He fell asleep after a few minutes anyway.

After an hour, Eve finally began to pack her books away and Sven called them into the kitchen. Train woke instantly and followed Eve, as awake as if he never fell asleep. Eve kept her face stoic to keep herself from laughing at him.

They sat at the newly set table and began to eat Sven's culinary artwork. "How's everything been?" Sven asked.

"Good."

"Are you sure?"

"Well," Eve said, swallowing. "I haven't called Train to beg him for help like last time, right?"

Train snickered and began to cough. Hitting his chest, he re-swallowed the food. "Big piece of chicken," he said. Sven and Eve sweat-dropped at this and turned to their conversation.

"Well, you have a point there," Sven said, ignoring Train. "You've grown up a bit: living at home, going to school—speaking of which, how're your grades?"

Eve smiled. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Stupid question," Sven said, drinking his water.

"That it was," Eve laughed. "But even though I'm alright living here alone now, I still wish I could go with you guys more often."

"Not until you graduate High School," Sven stated. "I know you don't like it very much—"

"That's an understatement," Eve muttered. Only Train seemed to hear her: he blinked and stared at her forlorn face.

"—but until then, you need to stay here and earn your High School diploma. Then you can travel with us again."

"But isn't that what _you_ want, not what Eve wants?" Train asked, leaning on his arm, staring at Sven. "We never had a problem with Eve traveling with us before."

"She's growing up, Train," Sven growled. "And you know it. And we talked about it already."

"I know, I know," Train said, holding up his hands. The debate ended then and there. Train shrugged at Eve. _I tried_, he seemed to say. Eve sighed and they turned to different topics of discussion. Dinner commenced and Train was left to do the dishes as Eve cleared the table, since she had nothing to do. Once done, she went to her room and flopped onto her bed.

_Of all the rotten luck,_ she thought. _Just when I've gotten used to not being with them, they have to come back and check on me._

Tears flooded her eyes and she buried her head into her pillow. She didn't exactly hate school, she just felt unchallenged. No one seemed to like her that much either. She tried to be friendly, but the guys were worse than Train and the girls were unintelligent and acted too much like Rinslet for comfort. Not that she didn't like Rinslet; it was just too much for one time and she had to repeat being with them on a daily basis.

When her tears were spent, she went to take a bath and get ready for bed.

Once dressed, she combed her hair and brushed her teeth. She exited the bathroom and walked back to her room. There, at least, she could be in peace.

_Knock, knock._

Eve paused and turned towards the hallway stiffly. The last time she was home alone and someone knocked on the door, it was an Apostle of the Stars who ended up filling her up with lead and landing her in an underground hospital.

So no one could blame her for being weary. Biting her lip, Eve gathered the courage to go to the door.

Opening it, she was attacked: a sack was pulled over her head and she was hoisted onto strong, sturdy shoulders and carried away from the house. She couldn't move her hands so she couldn't transform. She scurried through her brain, trying to think of what to do.

"You got her?" A masculine voice asked.

"Yeah," another voice, gruffer, answered. "She's cute like you said."

_Spikes!_ Even thought and her hair became like steal, ripping the sack. The man dropped her and she transformed her hand into a dagger.

"Who are you?" she shouted.

"You don't need to know that yet," the first man cooed. He was tall and muscular, wearing a mask like the other men around her. He snapped his fingers and one of them grabbed her from behind, startling her. Before she could react, he covered her mouth and nose.

_Chloroform,_ was her last thought before everything went black.

HELLO, FANFICTION!!! I AM BACK! I know that Sven might be a wittle bit ooc, same with Train, but they seem pretty much okay otherwise. Hope you enjoy this new story.

--silverneko9lives0


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wake up," someone ordered and Eve mumbled, opening her eyes. From the looks of it, she was in a warehouse. She looked around. The room was empty except for the chair she was tied to and another chair and table against the wall. A man sat in it, his legs and arms crossed, staring at her.

She blinked the sleepiness away. Her eyes focused and met those of the man she guessed was her guard. His face was angular, but hardly attractive: he had a cleft chin and a mustache with a stubble beard. His hair, which was tied back, was black and he had a scar on his left cheek. He was dressed in cargo pants and a tight black shirt that emphasized his muscles. His hands had fingerless gloves and he wore army boots.

"Who are you?" Eve asked, glaring at the man. He smirked, stood, walked over to her, and kneeled down to her eye level.

"That's not something you need to worry your pretty little head about," he said, cupping her chin. It was the voice of the man who grabbed her.

Eve glared at him and his smirk widened. "You're cuter when you're mad." He released her and sat once again at the chair in almost the exact same position as he was before he got up.

Eve felt disgusted by his remark and kept her gaze away from him, staring at the ground. The door creaked open and Eve stiffened.

"So she's awake," said the voice of the ring leader.

"Yeah, Boss," the other answered. "It'd be hard to believe that she's a bio-weapon unless I didn't see it for myself. Eve lifted her head to meet the man who had her kidnapped. At first, she thought it was Creed. But it wasn't. Creed usually wore leather and fur. This man was in a black suit and had shorter, silver hair that draped over his right eye. He even wore glasses. Eve forgot why she thought she was staring at Creed: this man was certainly not him.

"Eve Volfied, am I correct?"

Eve nodded. She was enrolled at school as Sven's daughter, so she was given identity as his daughter by taking his last name.

"We need your help," he cooed, smiling at her. Eve felt shivers go up her spine as he stared at her behind his cold, grey, mocking eyes.

"With what," Eve asked, glaring at him.

"Train Heartnet took my little brother out of commission a few years ago. Perhaps you've heard of him: Creed."

Eve blinked. She never knew that Creed had a brother. "Who are you?"

The man smiled wider. "Of course; how rude of me. I am Bade Diskenth, Creed's older brother. This here," he motioned to the guard. "Is my right hand man, Garack Joaquin. He's been watching you rather kindly, I might add. You ought to thank him."

Eve said nothing, but glared at them.

"Cute, ain't she?"

"Yes, she is. For a weapon," Bade stated, leaning on his chin. He was much different than Creed, but the same malicious aura flowed from him. Bade turned back to Eve and frowned. "You haven't asked why I wanted your help."

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested," Eve spat, changing her right hand into a slim dagger and the cuff slipped off. She didn't dare do the same with the other hand just yet, in case the hand cuffs made a sound when they hit the floor.

Bade's smile faltered. "That's too bad. I've wanted to avenge my little brother of Train's betrayal to him." He hid his face behind his hand, as if to wipe away tears away.

Eve glared at him. In a way, this was certainly Creed's brother.

"I guess I'll tell you anyway," Bade decided, removing his hand, glancing at Eve. "I want to kill him for corrupting my little brother. Creed admired Train and Train threw it all back at him. Before Train, Creed looked to me for guidance. Wanting what was best for my brother, I let him follow Train around like a little puppy would follow its child-master. It was only a matter of time before that bastard broke my brother's heart."

"That's twisted," Eve hissed. "Creed killed Train's best friend. Train had every right to break off his friendship with Creed. Train wanted to kill Creed just as you want to kill Train now, but he changed his mind in the end. Why, I'll never understand because he was out for Creed's blood for such a long time. If you truly care about Creed, you won't go after Train."

Bade's smirk had vanished from his face as Eve spoke. He stood and approached her calmly, but the look in his eyes was as mad as Creed's. He grabbed Eve by the neck and hoisted her up, not noticing that her hands instinctively grabbed his wrists, trying to pry them off.

Garack shouted something and grabbed Bade by the shoulders. Eve remembered back to when she was eleven years old and helping Train and Sven on sweeper duty. A vivid memory of being held in a giant's grasp, paralyzed and unable to do a thing—the time she, Train, and Sven fought Gianza.

She had come a long way since then. If Bade could instill that same old fear in her, then he was much worse than Creed.

"You know nothing of my little brother, Brat," he snarled, tightening his grip on Eve's throat. Eve struggled to breath, but her vision was blurring and she felt dizzy.

She barely noticed Garack. She couldn't even hear Garack. But Bade released her suddenly as if grabbed by a sudden force. Eve fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air.

"You said it yourself!" Garack shouted at Bade. "The girl's no use to us dead!"

Bade stood, wiping away the blood that trickled down his mouth.

Eve glanced up, her eyes wide with fear as she gazed at Bade. He glanced at her and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Please forgive me, Miss Volfied. I tend to forget myself where my brother is concerned." Eve lowered her gaze, not wanting to look at Bade. "I'll have food sent for the both of you," he said, also speaking to Garack.

The door closed with an echo. Eve curled herself into a ball and the tears she wished would never come spilled.

She could feel Garack's gaze on her and heard him shift uncomfortably in his chair which he re-inhabited after Bade had left.

Eve's tears dried and her strength returned. She stood and morphed her hand so that the rest of the cuffs could come off.

"You okay now?" Garack asked.

Eve nodded. The door opened and someone pushed a tray with two plates of food and drink. He set them on the table and left.

"Why are you working for Bade?"

Garack didn't answer her. He sniffed at the food and began to eat. Eve stood and joined him at the table, but her appetite was gone.

The silence was only filled by Garack's loud chewing and grated Eve's nerves. She looked at Garack and studied him. He really was uncouth. Almost as uncouth as Train, she thought. Eve decided to ask again. "Why do you work for Bade?"

Garack paused and swallowed. "I guess you could say that I owe him. He's a bit of a lunatic, but he saved my life once. The gang I was with was going to kill my wife and daughter and they found out I was trying to help them escape. Bade killed the Boss and the gang disbanded. My family was saved by Bade. I know he's crazy, but even so…" Garack trailed off. "My daughter's just about you're age now."

Eve still didn't touch her food. She let what Garack said sink in. Then she spoke. "I guess I can relate a little bit. I was supposed to be raised to kill. Sven Volfied isn't my biological father: he and Train saved me from the man that raised me at that time and Sven became a father figure to me."

Garack finished eating, his plate, quite literally, was almost sparkling clean. He glanced at Eve's untouched plate in surprise. "You aren't going to eat?"

"No," Eve sighed. "I'm not hungry. Besides, Sven and Train must be going nuts. I really should be looking for a way out."

"Even if you found one, you'd still have to get past me and Bade's other men."

"But you wouldn't stop me, would you?" Eve asked. She hated to say this to Garack, but she didn't know what else she was going to do. She needed to get out and get home. Sven and Train must be going mad, she thought.

Garack studied her with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, you wouldn't want some creep to kidnap your daughter just so they could get to you, would you? That would be putting your daughter in a cross-fire that you wouldn't want her to be involved in, right?"

Garack stared at Eve with unblinking eyes. Then he started to laugh. "You're right, I wouldn't want that. And after what happened between you and Bade, you're right about that too: I wouldn't stop you. But as you said, I don't want my daughter involved."

"Is her life threatened by Bade?" Eve asked.

Garack shook his head. "Not yet anyway. As I already mentioned, Bade is a lunatic. If I helped you, he could easily threaten my daughter's life as well as my wife's. Why should I take that chance?"

Eve bit her lip in thought. There has to be a way to convince him, she thought. She was getting close, she knew it. "Because you don't have to follow anyone to provide for them," she stated. Garack seemed amused by her attempts to get him to release her. "You could be a sweeper or a cop."

Garack laughed. "With my record, I'm probably on a wanted poster. It's not that easy to give up a life of crime."

"It's easier than you think," Eve said, thinking about Train. "Train and Creed used to be assassins. Train was able to leave that life and became a sweeper."

Garack frowned. "You're convincing, Kid," he said. Eve felt apprehension rise. "But you're not that convincing. I still have no reason to let you go."

Eve sighed. "Then I'm sorry I have to do this." Garack gave her a confused look and Eve stood. She morphed her hair into hands and grabbed Garack by the collar with one. With the other, she punched him and threw him against the door. She made a dash to get away from the burly man and created a shield around with her hair. Her left hand was a large knife, and her right hand was a gun.

She forced her way outside and ran her shoes gained wheels to help her go faster. Eve jumped over the fence and only when she was certain that she wasn't being followed did she let her defenses down.

That wasn't until she knew where she was: Café Caithe.

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. ^^ I think some of you thought that I'd have Train come to the rescue. Nah...Eve's more capable of getting herself out of situations than that. Just so you know, I wasn't even thinking that Garack would be a family man, but it sorta fit his personality. Oo;


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eve powered down and entered the café, looking to see if there was anyone around. There were some sweepers whom she either did or didn't recognize. Annette was at the bar, talking to one sweeper Eve had no recollection of meeting.

She approached the former sweeper and sat at the bar.

Annette turned to Eve and nearly dropped the glass she was cleaning. "Eve! Where have you been? Sven and Train ran here late last night demanding to know where you were! Are those pajamas? Come on." Annette grabbed Eve by the wrist and pulled her upstairs.

Eve at first had no idea what Annette was talking about when she said that she was wearing only pajamas. So much had happened. It was when Annette mentioned that Eve was only in pajamas did she blush.

Annette pulled out a black shirt, a jean skirt, and boots and handed them to Eve. Once Eve was properly dressed, Annette repeated in a calmer manner her questions.

"I was kidnapped last night, but as you can tell, I got away. How long have I been missing?"

"Just a few hours, but it was enough to get Sven and Train in a tizzy after not hearing from you since last night. They split up to go look for you. I've never seen those two look so worried. Sven, I expect, looked as though he would have a heart attack, but Train looked like he'd have one himself. They were going to file a missing person notice if they didn't find you by the time they realized you were missing."

"The whole twenty-four hour deal, right?"

"Right," Annette said, leading Eve back downstairs. "I'm going to give them both a call."

Eve followed Annette back into the bar and took a seat next to one of the sweepers. Annette gave her a bowl of chocolate ice cream (much to Eve's delight) and called the boys, starting with Sven.

"Sven, Eve's back. She's alright—no, she was kidnapped…she didn't say by who, but she looks fine…I don't think she plans on doing that when there's a kidnapper after her…Right, I'm going to call Train now…yeah…goodbye, Sven."

Annette hung up and dialed Train's phone. The conversation repeated almost entirely the same way, except…

"You're close by…Okay…See you in a moment, Train." Annette turned to Eve. "Train's coming to get you."

Eve's heart skipped a beat. She wondered what Train would do. She half expected him to come in, yell "hey, Princess!" and order some rice balls with salmon and milk before they headed back to the manor. Yes…that would seem like Train under any normal circumstance. But Eve was well aware that she had been missing for over twelve hours. She wasn't sure what the Black Cat was going to do when he walked through the door.

When the bowl of ice cream was completely gone, the door to the store banged open and heads turned to see the Black Cat. Eve's stomach lurched. Train looked quite serious. Maybe more serious than usual, which was very uncommon. He was breathing heavily, as if he had ran as fast as he could.

When he spotted Eve, he walked over to her.

Eve felt guilt ridden even though she knew she shouldn't. She wasn't planning on worrying Train or Sven so badly.

"I…I—"

Train wrapped his arms around Eve almost instantly and held her.

He was sweaty, Eve noticed, from running. Most would have been grossed out, but Eve was used to being around smelly men and Train was no exception. Usually Train didn't break a sweat, so Eve figured that he must have been running all day.

No words were exchanged. Train just held her. After what seemed like an eternity, he released her. The door opened again and Sven stumbled in.

"Yo," Train greeted in his usual cheeriness. Sven didn't appear to have heard him.

"Eve, thank God!" he muttered, dragging himself over to her. He, too, wrapped his shaking arms around her, but it didn't feel as dramatic as when Train did. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But now that you're both here, we really need to talk. But not here."

"At home, then," Train agreed. Sven turned to Annette and thanked her before pulling himself back up and lead Train and Eve out of the café and towards the hideout.

Eve couldn't stop stealing glances at Train, who seemed much more like himself now that they were all reunited. She couldn't get the image of him out of her head when he entered the café. It seemed like a distant memory now, though she knew it wasn't.

When they entered the house and settled down in the living room, Eve retold them her adventure and of Bade Diskenth.

"I was wondering when Bade was going to show up now that his precious little brother was in hiding," Train said. "Though I'm pretty peeved that he'd go so far as to kidnap a kid and invite her to join him so he could have a trump card that knew my weaknesses."

"You sure that's it?" Sven asked. "Are you sure it wasn't leverage?"

"He said he wanted my help to kill Train," Eve said. "He said he wanted to kill Train for, and these are his words, abandoning Creed."

Train gave her a sour look. "Uh…you make it sound like Creed and I were and item or something…"

"That's how he made it sound to me," Eve answered. "I know it's gross. When I told him that Creed didn't want you dead, he tried to kill me."

Sven and Train went into an outrage at this. It took almost fifteen minutes to calm them down again so she could continue on and tell them about Garack.

Sven recognized the name, as did Train.

"The explosive's expert, Garack Joaquin," Sven asked, pondering aloud

"You think it might be him?" Train asked.

"Only Garack Joaquin I can think of. I wasn't aware that he had a family…"

"We aren't aware of a lot of things about the people we hunt," Train stated with a smile. "Remember that guy that was an accountant for a gang? He had a pretty nice reward on him and we ended up getting nothing cuz he was assassinated?"

"Right…"

"Joaquin seems like him a bit, doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't say that, but there are some pretty obvious similarities. Man! I forgot about that guy! When was that?"

"Just about around the time Eve joined up. Before her, I think."

Eve gave them odd looks, unable to comprehend what they meant.

"Well," Sven said. "I'm going to bed," he stood and fell back down. "I guess I wore myself out more than I thought I did."

"I'm sorry I worried you guys," Eve said, her head bowed. Sven and Train looked at her and Train burst into laughter.

"Princess, you're really funny at times, ya know that? We don't blame you for this at all."

"We've no reason to be mad," Sven expanded. "You were kidnapped. If we're angry at anyone, it's this Bade guy. We're probably gonna stick around for a little while until we're certain that he won't go after you again."

So they've targeted him, she thought. But she felt more at ease now. Standing, Eve bade Sven and Train goodnight and went to get ready for bed.

Once she was in her room, she turned off the lights and headed to bed, wondering why she was going to bed when she didn't feel tired at all.

Right, I have school tomorrow, she thought. But Train and Sven flashed through her mind. Would they let her go to school tomorrow?

She laid down in bed, deep in thought. The door creaked open and she felt a pair of eyes on her. She wondered who it was that was staring at her. Sven maybe…

Whoever it was tiptoed closer and Eve closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. He sat on the bed and leaned downwards towards her face. It felt like Train, but though her heart jolted, she didn't open her eyes.

"We love you, Princess," Train whispered in her ear. He eased off the bed. Eve opened her eyes and the door closed engulfing her in darkness if not for the thin line of light that peeked under the door way.

Eve eased herself off of the bed and headed towards the door.

She slowly turned the door knob and eased it open. Peaking outside into the hallway, she noticed that neither Train nor Sven were in sight.

Heading into the hallway, she headed towards the living room. Train was on the couch, his head downcast and a glass of milk in his hands. Eve did her best to hide from his line of vision, but she wasn't sure if he already noticed her or not.

Train raised the glass to his lips and downed it instantly. He set the glass onto the coffee table and turned to Eve.

Well, no point in hiding now, Eve thought, stepping out.

"Can't sleep Princess?"

"Too much happened. I thought I'd want to go to sleep, but I don't."

Train moved a bit and Eve took a seat by him. "I love you guys, too," she said, smiling at him. "You've both always been there for me and I really appreciate that."

Train gave her his trademark grin and ruffled her hair. Eve answered him with a simple smile. But her smile faltered after a moment.

"Train…"

"Yeah," he said, stretching, and sprawling himself on the couch vertically, arms spread apart on the back of the couch. His mouth was open as if dying to let saliva pool out.

"When you hugged me earlier, it felt different than when I was hugged by Sven."

Train pulled his head towards his chest and glanced at her. "We were really freaking out."

"But—"

Train smiled. "Don't worry about it. A hug's just a hug."

Eve stared at him. Liar, she thought. There's a reason behind it, and it's either my emotions or yours.

She sighed and tucked her legs under her before leaning against Train. She didn't notice that the ex-assassin seemed a tad uncomfortable with her doing so. But he calmed down a bit afterwards and wrapped an arm around her.

Only then did Eve fall asleep.

* * *

that was Chapter 3, everyone! I'm actually sorta pleased with how it's been developing :D and I hope everyone else has too...I wanna say more, but that could give away what happens in the next chapter, so...I'll just leave it at here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I love Eve," Train declared to Sven. Sven looked slightly peeved at this. Eve watched them nervously wondering what was going to happen next.

"I know you do," Sven stated, lighting a cigarette. "It's rather obvious that you both love each other and if I had my way, I wouldn't be allowing you to court her at all, Train. But I trust you."

Train's face lit up and he turned to Eve. He ran to her, wrapped his arms around her, and leaned down…

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Eve groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. That didn't, however, stop the clock from announcing that she had to get up and get ready for school.

CRASH!!

Eve snarled at the now broken clock. Well…she _was_ still half asleep….

"Stupid clock ruining my dream," she snarled.

She heard snickering behind her. Who dares laugh at my misery? She thought. Turning slowly, her heart jolted and she was instantly embarrassed. Train was fighting an urge to stay upright while laughing.

"Is it a habit of yours to wake up and destroy your furniture, Princess?" He asked once his laughing fit ended.

"No," Eve muttered.

"Oh…did the clock offend you?" he joked. Eve gave him her ice cold stare and Train stopped jesting.

"Sven wants me to be your escort to school," he stated, wisely changing the subject.

Eve nodded, inwardly sighing with disappointment. She really didn't want to go to school today. Never the less, she pushed Train gently out of her door so she could go take a shower and such. Once she was out of the door, Train bounded to the kitchen.

Once she had finished getting ready, Train was more than eager to leave.

Rotten clock woke me from one really pleasant dream, she inwardly muttered.

"Somethin' wrong, Princess?" Train asked.

Eve jumped slightly and shook her head. "Everything's fine, Train," she answered.

Train raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

He let Eve go in front of him and lead the way to the school. Usually, Eve would read on her way, but she figured Train wouldn't stop bugging her even if she did: he kept asking about her teachers and classmates and even when school was due to end at least twice…

"For the last time Train, I get out at three PM."

Train shrugged and Eve entered the school grounds. When she looked behind her to see if Train was still there, she felt a stab of disappointment that he had left so quickly.

Eve's homeroom teacher, before school started, pulled her aside.

"Miss Volfied, what happened yesterday? Where were you?"

Eve pondered how she was going to explain this to Sensei. She couldn't very well say that she missed school because she was kidnapped. She had to come up with something fast.

"My Dad came home a couple days ago. He needed my help with a case he was working on. I think he has an idea of how to capture the bounty now, but it was a very tricky catch that involved extra cunning and a lot of planning."

Sensei sighed, and Eve wondered if he wasn't convinced. Anyway, she was let off the hook and she entered the classroom, followed by Sensei.

As she approached her seat, she caught the whispers of others.

"Great, the genius is back."

"I don't want to be here when she is!"

"Why can't they just send her off to college already?"

The bell rang and the whispers subsided. Eve bit her lip to keep her composure. The whispers were from Gail, Layla, and Aden. They, as well as most of the class, persecuted her because of how smart she was.

It was stupid!

She wondered why she had to go through with all this, but never the less; Eve put gave her full effort to the lesson plan and was glad when the lunch bell rang. The day was sunny and bright, so she figured she'd go outside to eat her lunch.

She looked through her back pack only to realize that she forgot it.

Damn, I guess I'll see what I have, she thought. She opened her money pouch and pulled out one thousand yen. Enough to buy a sandwich, I hope.

She headed to the cafeteria.

Before she reached the door to the cafeteria entrance, someone punched the wall she towards. Turning to her assailant, she tried to keep her emotions, and her nanotech, under control. Aden smirked at her.

"Oi, Volfied, glad to see you're alright."

Eve glared at him. "Get out of my way, Aden."

Aden whistled. "Should I be scared?"

"I'd say you should," Eve snarled. Her hands were shaking from trying to keep them under control. Aden shrugged and disappeared into the crowd.

He was planning something—that much was obvious to Eve. She entered the cafeteria and paid for a sandwich and a bottle of water. She left the cafeteria and went outside.

Taking a seat at a bench in the court yard, Eve silently ate her lunch without interruption. When she stood to throw out the trash she began to feel as though a pair of eyes were watching her. She made sure that whatever, or whoever, made her feel uncomfortable couldn't get her, she hardened her hair into spikes, but kept them looking natural in case someone noticed that her hair became sharper than knives.

When she disposed of her lunch wrappings and the now empty water bottle, she scanned the court yard for eyes that were on her.

There was no one outside, so she started scanning the windows. Nothing seemed out of place, but she kept her guard up as she reentered the school.

For the rest of the day, Eve was on her guard, even when the snide remarks from Aden and the others reached her ears.

The final bell, signaling the end of the day, rang and Eve went outside to wait for Train. She saw him coming up after a few minutes, walking atop the brick wall.

She began to feel the eyes on her again. Her nanotech crackled within her, ready to transform again if need be.

She felt as though someone was about to touch her, so she turned around only to see Aden's annoying, smirking face.

"What do you want?"

Aden pulled something out of his pocket and approached her. Eve stood her ground, ready to attack if need be. With his other hand, he gripped her neck and pressed the object to her neck. It was a blade, she realized.

"Kiss me," he demanded.

Eve sneered, and looked around, was anyone noticing? Maybe, but she couldn't see enough let alone turn her head.

"Did you hear me, Volfied?"

"I heard you," she answered. "However, I'm not allowed to kiss assholes."

Aden's smirk disappeared and he crashed his lips to hers. Eve slammed her fist into his jaw. Aden fell to the ground and the knife nicked her neck. Now she saw that there was a steady crowd that had gathered to watch and had done nothing.

Why should they? Eve thought. They're a bunch of cowards. They never saw what I've seen; to them I'm just an annoying genius.

Aden wiped his chin as if it was bleeding, and glanced at Eve coldly. "I'd at least think that you'd be willing for such attention since no one else is willing to even give you—"

"Hey, Princess, what's this, a fight?" Aden blinked and turned to Train.

"Hello, Train," Eve greeted, exiting the school gates and latching onto Train's arm. Not the best idea she could come up with, but effective if Train helped her play the cards right. He gave her a baffled look, but after glancing at the others again, he got the message and smiled. "Thank you for coming to pick me up from school today."

"No problem, Princess. You busy tonight?"

"Only a little bit of homework, after that, I'm free for the rest of the evening."

"Good, because there's this very nice place I'm thinking of taking you to for dinner. You're dad's busy making a new weapon, you know him and all that stuff he likes to do in his spare time."

"Of course Dear," Eve answered. The mock conversation continued on as such until both Eve and Train were laughing at the doorway, having progressed to ten coarse meals and flaming desert, as well as an after dinner swim.

"Thank you, Train," Eve said, once they had calmed down. "For helping me back there at school."

"Not a problem," Train replied. But his smile vanished. "Why didn't you tell us you were bullied?"

"Why do you think? Do you think that I'd actually tell you I was being bullied?"

"No," Train sighed, "I guess not. But, Eve, really, you need to tell us these things. You need to tell Annette. It's not weak protecting yourself from a group of bastards."

"I can handle it, Train. There's only a few weeks left of school anyway and then summer vacation."

Train sighed and nodded. Eve entered her room to do her homework, all the while wondering if Train was watching her. If so, what was his expression? Worry? Longing? Maybe not…

Eve finished her homework quickly, as usual. When she finally packed her things away, someone knocked at the door and she bade the knocker come in.

"Eve-chan!" Rinslet squealed, engulfing her in a hug. Eve was used to such gestures from Rinslet, and this made her sorry for ever comparing the girls at her school like her. Rinslet was much more bearable than she remembered.

"When did you get here?"

"This morning. I ran into Sven in the market and made him invite me over," she said, getting onto Eve's bed. "So," Rins began. Eve was a little too frightened to ask her what she was going to say next. "Let's go shopping! I'm sure you need a wardrobe update."

"Uh…"

"What?" Rins asked, looking slightly put out; Eve didn't want to offend the thief, but she didn't really want to go shopping. Well, it couldn't hurt.

Eve shrugged. "Why not," she said. "Let's go."

Rins lightened up instantly, grabbed Eve's hand and practically flew out the door.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, school piled up and all...grrr...Anyway, I ought to clarify that Aden doesn't love or have a crush on Eve. He's just a downright Ass and trying to take advantage of her (quote on quote) "friendlessness" let alone that she doesn't have a boyfriend and is the school genius.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eve and Rins walked around the shopping center, each carrying so many bags that their hands were sore from the strain of the bag handles.

They had stopped at a Juice Mart and rested their aching legs, backs, and hands. Eve contemplated her infatuation with Train which she had been able to cleverly hide. She wondered how long it would take for her to finally tell Train…or whether she ought to tell him at all.

"So," Rins sang, smiling a catlike smile at Eve. "How's school?"

"Good," Eve answered.

Rins frowned. Clearly that wasn't enough. Eve braced herself for the bombardment of questions that were now sure to come.

"Any crushes?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh," Rins said, waving a hand knowingly, a smile playing on her lips. "I happen to be privy to a little secret of yours that even you aren't aware that I know."

Eve tensed. How could she know I'm in love with Train? She asked herself.

"Fess up, kiddo," Rins demanded. "Who's your crush?"

"Rins, please, you can't possibly think that I'd be so trivial that I'd have a crush on somebody," Eve said, working to keep herself from blushing by keeping her face as stoic as possible.

"Honey, it's been obvious since I saw you last. How about I tell you that little secret of yours and if I'm right, you have to answer my question."

Eve blinked. If Rins guessed that the secret she was worried about was that her love interest was Train, then she'd have to admit that it was true. Eve drank her juice and then, after a moment weighing her options, she decided to risk it.

"Fine," Eve said flatly, waving her hand as if she hadn't a care and leaned back in her chair, arms and legs crossed, and defiantly pouting at the older girl.

Rins smirked. "You're in love. What I want to know is who."

Damn, Eve thought. Rins is sharper than I thought. I knew she was always smart, but I didn't think that she'd actually notice THAT!

"Come on, Eve, you agreed: tell me who it is."

Eve sighed, "Train."

Rins let out a high pitched shriek, turning heads and Eve was no longer able to hide her blush. She never told anyone until now and Rins reaction was typical of her personality. "Train! Of all the guys I expected, he was the last! But I can see now that it would be so cute to have you and Train together some day—"

"If you're going to try and convince me to tell him, forget it. I won't do it."

"Who said I was going to try and persuade you to tell him? I'm just freaking out that of all people you'd have a crush on, I was at least expecting that wind bender kid Sven told me about."

"Leon?"

"Yeah."

Eve groaned and refused to meet Rins gaze. She was beyond embarrassed. This was downright humiliating. Eve hid her head under her hand, trying to hide her flushed face.

"Eve."

She peaked at Rins from under her hand, trying to keep her expression cold. But she couldn't do it. "Don't tell me to do something about it. I'll tell him on my own time."

"I wasn't going to tell you what to do," Rins stated, swirling her bubble tea. "I was going to say that I know that you're a responsible young woman and I know that when you're ready, Train will listen. He's a prat sometimes, but he's a good man. I don't think you could find anyone better."

Eve finally lowered her hand. "Just don't tell anyone. Not even Sven."

"What about Tearju? She is your mom," Rins paused and Eve raised an eyebrow. "So to speak."

"Well…"

"Come on! If I can't tell her, than whom can I tell? Besides, she's probably better at keeping secrets than I am."

"Somehow, I doubt that…" Eve muttered. But even she wasn't so sure of that…she didn't know Tearju as well as she did Rins and Annette. "I don't know, Rins. Please, just keep it to yourself? Between us sisters…even though we aren't really sisters?"

Rins blinked, but nodded. "Between us sisters," she agreed, extending her pinkie finger. Eve smiled and wrapped her own pinkie around Rins's.

Soon after, they left the Market and Rins led Eve home. Eve was taciturn as usual but smiled as Rins rambled on.

However, as the crowd thinned around them, Eve began to get anxious. Not that she didn't trust Rins, but that something seemed wrong; it was the way to get home, she knew that, but there were usually more people than this.

Rins stopped and Eve looked at her. She obviously noticed this too.

"Something's wrong here. Did we take a wrong turn?"

"No, we didn't," Eve assured her. "I feel it too." Rins grabbed her gun. Eve transformed her hands into knives.

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Volfied."

Eve turned to the left and braced herself. Bade Diskenth had his hands stuffed into his pockets. He eyed Rins briefly, but with interest before he turned back to Eve.

"I was hoping to meet you again, Eve," Bade said, eying Rins out of the corner of his eye. "But I did not expect to meet the infamous Rinslet Walker," he now addressed Rins. "You're as beautiful as the rumors stated, Ms. Walker."

Rins snarled. Eve tried, and succeeded, to keep from smirking. Anyone who knew Rins well knew that she was engaged to Jenos Hazard, a former Eraser, now a Sweeper like Train and Sven.

Rins raised her pistol at Bade who raised his eyebrow with a half smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Rins demanded.

"Bade Diskenth, Creed's brother," Eve stated.

"Glad to make your acquaintance, Ms. Walker," Bade said with a mock bow, his eyes never left Rins's face. Eve was getting annoyed by the gloating expression he masked his face with.

"You know him, Eve?" Rins asked.

"A couple days ago, I was kidnapped. I escaped yesterday and returned home. This is the man who had me kidnapped."

Eve glanced at Eve and blinked. It was rare for Rins to be calm when angry, yet she was. The only indicator of the thief's fury was her now very pale face and the fiery expression in her eyes.

Bade straitened and crossed his arms. "Well, I'm here to take back what I've rightfully stolen, so if you don't mind, Ms. Walker," he turned to Eve. "We ought to be heading back, Eve."

"Are you insane!?" Rins shouted. "What makes you think that Eve will willingly go with you?"

"She doesn't have a choice. Either she comes or her father dies."

Rins and Eve gasped.

"What did you do to Sven!?" Eve shouted, her nanomachines crackling.

"He's safe. For now. Joaquin is watching him. And you know why I want your help already, Eve."

"One way or another, you'll kill someone close to me!" she screamed. "How can you expect me to chose between Train and Sven?!"

Bade smirked wider. "I just do. Either your father, or your father's partner."

Eve bit her lip, shaking angrily. If she chose Sven, she'd probably loose Train. If she chose Train, she wouldn't forgive herself for letting Sven die. Tears welled into Eve's eyes. How dare he, she thought, breaking down. How dare he!

BANG! BANG!

Bade screamed and grabbed his leg. Eve looked at Rins who was shaking so uncontrollably, it was a miracle that she even hit him.

"You—" Bade started, growling. Rins aimed the gun at his head and he silenced.

"Were you going to call me a bitch?" Rins asked, her eyes flashing. "I beg to differ: I've never seen such a lowly bastard in my whole life, and I've met a lot of bastards." She turned to Eve. "Eve get out of here."

Eve nodded and turned away from them, praying that Rins would be alright. She needed to warn Sven and find Train. With a pang, she wondered if she'd have to tell Train how she felt.

She didn't know if she'd get any other chance if Bade was after her whole family now. As she ran, she battled with herself before reaching a decision: she had to tell Train.

* * *

Bumbumbuum...what will happen next? Tune in next chapter for Unlock the Door!

LOL, had to do that ;P I know...this chapter sort of ripped off Red Eye in a way...maybe you didn't notice...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eve entered the hide out's gate and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, into the house.

"Train! Sven!" She shouted. She heard, with relief, scrambling as Train and Sven raced to the hallway.

"What is it?"

"What's wrong?"

"Bade found me with Rins. She has him occupied, but he's targeted Sven."

"I thought he was after just me," Train said.

"He said that if I didn't go with him, than Sven's life would be in danger," Eve explained, trying to catch her breath.

The Sweepers looked at each other than back at Eve. "Where are they?"

"Two blocks west from here," she said. "I'll go with you."

"No," Sven said flatly. "Train, would you mind staying here. If we're targeted, then most likely Eve is too."

"Are you insane?" Train asked Sven. "What if something happens and I'm not there to help?"

"That's why I need you to stay with Eve. I'll go help Rinslet and call Jenos. Get him to help his fiancé before anything happens."

Train, Eve noticed, looked rather nervous, but said no more. When Sven left, his cache weapon case in his hand, Eve turned to Train.

She gathered her courage in the core of her body, if she was going to tell him, she'd need to do so now.

"Train, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Train agreed, following her to the living room. Eve felt clammy and each footstep towards the living room seemed to last forever. When she finally sat on the couch she realized her hands were shaking.

This really is much different than fighting bad-guys, she thought, staring at her hands.

Train sat next to her, waiting for her to begin.

Eve gulped and opened her mouth. No sound came out at first. Closing her mouth, Eve reassured herself that she could, and would, tell Train. "Train," she began, her voice shaking. "I lo—"

Train shushed her, putting a finger on her lips to silence her. "I know."

Eve blinked. Was I that readable, she asked herself. She fought the blush down, but she still felt a little warm.

"I'm not saying it was obvious, but lately I've been getting a feeling that you were in love with me."

"What convinced you?"

Train blinked and thought about it for a moment. "I'd say it was after I realized I felt the same. When I was running around town looking for you."

Eve wanted to shout that she knew that his hug felt differently than before, but she kept it to herself. She feared that if she said a word, everything would get mixed up and her emotions would spill over. She was having a hard enough time keeping her blush down and her mouth strait as every fiber in her being told her to smile. Her mouth hurt so much from trying to stay stoic that she felt tears weld up behind her eyes.

Train leaned down towards her.

Isn't this a little fast, she thought, her heartbeat dancing rapidly, but he rested his forehead against hers instead.

"Sven and I won't let anything happen to us, Princess. And we would never let anything happen to you," he reassured her. Eve nodded.

"I know. I wouldn't have trusted you both this far if I didn't know that."

Train stood, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Trust us more. Bade won't get away with anything he tries. He never did."

"Train," Eve said. He turned back to her. "Who exactly is Bade, other than Creed's brother?"

Train looked away, contemplating how to best explain who Bade is to Eve. "He's critically insane, not that Creed wasn't crazy himself, but Bade…Bade was in an asylum for nearly ten years before breaking out and disappearing without a trace. He was hunted by the Chrono Numbers, but never found. I don't know if he had any contact with Creed since his escape, but Creed had nothing to do with his brother's escape. Creed was just as shocked as anyone else when he heard that Bade broke out of his prison. Creed may have been radical and psychotic, but Bade was…is worse. He doesn't look like it, but Bade is extremely sick, he just doesn't know it. He thinks that everything he does is rational." He paused and turned back to Eve. "We don't know everything that happened to him during his time in the loony-bin. Creed, on several occasions, would ask, beg, and even demand that he be allowed to put his brother out of his misery before something went wrong."

"Like him escaping the asylum," Eve stated.

Train nodded, "Yeah. Exactly like that. Creed's requests were always rejected. The Elders didn't want to risk anything and Creed's requests to kill Bade seemed too risky to them: too many possibilities for Bade to escape."

"But it would have been a risk they should have taken, otherwise, none of this would have happened," Eve said, her head bowed.

Train sat next to her again and cupped her chin gently. "Not all of what's happened so far is bad," he said.

He's right, Eve thought. I finally told him, well, he figured it out already, but still…it feels good not having to keep it in all the time now.

"You have school again tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, it's still Wednesday."

Train pouted. "Could you play hooky?" he asked. Eve glared at him.

"I couldn't tell my teacher that I was kidnapped, so instead I'm in trouble for playing 'hooky' already."

Train frowned. "What did you tell him?"

"That you and Sven needed my expertise on how to capture a certain criminal," she answered, growling. Train blinked at her than burst into laughter.

Eve scowled as he rolled on the floor, laughing so loudly that the windows could shudder.

"It's not funny," Eve shouted. Train wiped the tears coming to his eyes.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I was caught off guard."

Eve pouted, averting her face away from Train. Realization hit her as she thought over what Train said about Bade.

"Train," she said. "We need to help Sven! If Bade's really psychotic then…"

"I know," Train said with a smile. "I guess I felt that you needed to know what we're up against. And you probably already knew."

"I guess I did," Eve stated.

"Come on," Train said, pocketing Hades. "We have a bounty to catch."

Eve blinked, smiled, and nodded. She followed him out of the house and down the street towards the fight.

Eve stopped as did Train when they saw the scene: Bade was gone. Sven was standing over Jenos, who was on the ground cradling something, but what?

Oh no, Eve thought. NO!

"What happened?" Train shouted. Sven turned to them, his face lined with sorrow.

"Rinslet's dead."

* * *

I know, you hate me now. Flame me if you want. I don't care. I hate myself for killing Rins as it is. :(

This chapter is shorter and fluffier than the others, I know that too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eve stiffened at those two words.

_Rinslet's dead._

Jenos didn't look at them or freeze when Sven said those words. He didn't even seem to make a sound, but kept hold of Rinslet even as the sound of sirens steadily drew nearer.

Eve tried to move her feet, but she was glued to the ground. There was nothing she could say that would appease for anything.

"It was Bade, wasn't it? What did he do to her?"

Sven took out a cigarette, lit it and took a long drag. He let the smoke out in a whoosh of steam and glanced over at Jenos.

"I called Jenos as I ran to help her, but when I got there, Bade had injured her pretty badly. She couldn't move at all. All the while, that son of a bitch was laughing," Sven took another drag of his cigarette. "I shot at him. He dodged every bullet, despite having been shot in the leg. He came at me so quickly I wondered if I had to use the Doppler Eye. But it got to the point that all I could do was dodge him. Jenos arrived a little while later. When he saw Rinslet, he went crazy. He was out for blood—you could see it in his eyes."

"I bet," Train muttered. Eve wondered if it was the same look that Train had when Saya was killed that shone in Jenos' eyes.

"When Bade left, it was all I could do to get Jenos to stay. Eventually, I convinced him that Rins needed him and he hasn't let go of her since she died."

"In his arms?" Train asked. Sven nodded. Train turned away. "I should have gone with you."

"That doesn't matter. You can't blame yourself for this. I asked you to stay."

Train nodded. "It doesn't make me feel any better."

Why are you feeling guilty? Eve thought. I killed her. I shouldn't have gone to get you. I shouldn't have stayed at home. I should have waited to tell Train…

Eve turned on her heel, finally finding the strength to move and ran home. Train grabbed her arm before she could run farther.

"Eve, what the hell are you doing?" he shouted. "If you go out there, who's to say that Bade won't find you again?"

"Damn it, Train! He's already killed Rinslet because of me!"

Train didn't let go but studied her with hard eyes.

"She died because she tried to give me time to get help. If I had just stayed with her, she'd still be alive!"

"How do you know that?" Sven asked; his voice level and calm. "How do you know that she would still be alive if you stayed with her?"

Eve averted her gaze to the ground. "I could have done something to stop him," she said; tears began to trickle down her face. "I should have done something—anything—to prevent this. Rins shouldn't have died. She didn't need to die."

Sven gently wrapped Eve in his arms, shushing her. "It's not your fault, Princess," he whispered, using Train's nickname for her.

"There's nothing you could have done," Train stated. "I told you, Bade's insane. He would have just killed you too."

Eve knew that her emotions were coming out too much now. She never noticed the police cars or the ambulance. She didn't want to see Rins's body, let alone face Jenos knowing that she could have done something to prevent Rins from dying.

The paramedics took Rins's body to the morgue, and officers questioned Jenos.

"Did you see what happened?"

"I got here as she was dying, goddammit!" Jenos shouted.

"Sir, calm down."

"Don't fucking tell me to stay calm!" Jenos bellowed. "My fiancé died right in front of me and you expect me to stay calm!?"

Eve balled her hands into fists. She wanted to say something to get them to leave him alone, but her words were choked by sobs and she could say nothing.

"Sirs," an officer said, addressing Train and Sven. "We need to know how you were involved in the accident."

"This wasn't an accident," Sven told him calmly. "It was a murder."

The officer blinked. "Murder?"

"Why? How was she killed?" Eve asked, shocked that they couldn't deduce that.

"She looks as though she was hit by a car or something. I never seen anyone murder someone and make it look like a hit and run. The woman, from what the reports say, had a nasty head injury, leading to a concussion, both legs broken and a broken arm. The radius broke through her skin. She may have choked on her blood from internal bleeding, but the autotopsy will figure that out."

"Autotopsy?" Eve asked.

"Well, if your father claims that she was murdered, than we'll want to verify that. If it really was a hit and run, then it'd be a murder anyway. No one could do that. They'd have to be—"

"A monster," Train finished for him. The officer nodded.

"Exactly." He walked away and Jenos joined them. Eve averted her gaze. She didn't think she could face him. Not with the pain evident in his face.

They walked back to the hideout; the air was too tight to say a thing. Eve felt too tense and each step seemed like led. She leaned against Sven for support. She glanced at Train, wondering if he felt betrayed by her choice to seek comfort in her segregate father. His expression was unreadable.

Entering the house, Eve headed to her room and listened at the door, wondering what would happen next.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," Jenos snarled.

"We all feel that way," Sven agreed. "But you saw what happened to her: we have to be careful if we want to succeed."

"Screw that, the next time I see him, I'll erase him."

"You know how Bade's like, Jenos," Train said. "We can't take him head on."

"I know that! But what do you want me to do, Train? Huh? Just bide my time? Wait and plan it out? I already know what I'm going to do that bastard."

"They labeled Rins's death as a hit and run, Jenos," Train stated. "We can't just go after him as we are now. We can't let our emotions lead us astray."

"Didn't you?" Jenos accused. "When you left Chronos to chase after Creed?"

There was a pause and Eve held her breath.

"I admit that I did. But I didn't leave just to go after Creed. I really did get sick of following orders and left so that I could learn to live for myself. When Creed came back, I did want to finally avenge Saya…"

"But…what? You changed your mind and decided to take him down like a sweeper without taking his life."

"And now I'm glad I did because I think we're going to need Creed's help to capture Bade."

More silence followed until Sven broke the silence again.

"We'll discuss this later while Eve's at school."

"She's not going to school tomorrow, Sven," Train stated. "After what happened today, I thought you'd have more reason than that."

"Knowing Eve, she'll need the distraction."

Eve knew that that much was true, but that's what books were for.

"She's got plenty of things she could do here if she needs a distraction," Train said. "And I'd rather her stay home for a few days."

Another pause. "Fine," Sven said. "You're right. I just don't want her to feel as burdened as she already does."

"What do you mean?" Jenos asked.

"She's blaming herself for Rins's death."

Another moment of silence and Eve held her breath waiting for Jenos' verdict. "I would never hold Eve responsible for what happened to Rins," he said.

Eve let out a sigh of relief, but it didn't stop her from thinking that she should have done something.

Well, that's that, she thought. I'm going to kill Bade on my own, for Rins.

She then went to bed and slept a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It's ansty...why is it angsty? Sorry guys, I don't know how long I'm going to have them angsting for. Thank you for being understanding so far for my killing Rins off...I still feel bad about that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next two days, Eve felt, were somber and uneventful.

Unless one counted Train attempting to contact Creed; it was quite a challenge, but after a bit of hacking, Train had finally been able to call his former enemy.

"This was unexpected," Creed said once contact was reached. "Not many can get past my security system."

"Well, you know Sven," Train said with a dry smile over the receiver (they had him on speaker). "He's a genius at this sort of thing. But I didn't call to small-talk, Creed. Rins was killed by your brother who decided to finally show himself."

"Bade? He killed someone?"

"Rinslet Walker, the thief I was acquainted with, was murdered by him trying to protect the Princess."

Silence came from the other end of the line. "What do you want me to do?"

"Help us capture him."

"But why would Bade target Eve, is what I want to know."

"He's got his mind on killing me to avenge you and he wants Eve to help him."

Creed burst into laughter. "That idiot," he chuckled. "I guess I can try and contact him."

"Creed," Train growled. "I don't want you to contact him. I want you to help me stop him before someone else important to me is killed!"

"I know that," Creed answered. "He won't understand if I just one day show up fighting along side you. But I will try and stop him. The best way for me to do that is to try talking to him first. If that doesn't work, than I'll help you do something to stop him."

Train groaned, rolling his eyes. He looked at the others; what else could be done? Jenos stood and stomped over to the phone. Sven stood and grabbed the newest ex-assassin by the shoulder. Jenos glared at Sven.

"Calm down," Sven reassured him. "We're doing the best we can."

Eve sat on the couch saying nothing.

"And what he'll do is enough?" Jenos growled. "How long will it take him to get in contact with Bade? And if Bade doesn't listen, then what? Will Creed really let us kill his older brother?"

"I sympathize, Jenos," Creed said from the phone. "However, I will do all that I can to take care of my brother. Even if it means killing him."

"No actual brotherly love in your family, is there?" Train joked.

"Brotherly love? Of course there's that. Otherwise Bade wouldn't want to avenge me; brotherly sacrifice, not so much."

Though it brought some smiles to faces, they vanished. Even Creed knew that humor wasn't the best approach that moment.

"If I can't convince him to stop, than I will do everything I can to help you," Creed said after a moment. "You have my word."

Sven lit a cigarette, Jenos scoffed, Eve stared on gloomily, and Train smiled a small, sad, smile. "Thanks, man."

_Click_. The room went silent. Jenos sat back on the couch and Sven went to go make breakfast. Eve's eyes met Train's.

_I need to speak with you,_ they seemed to say. He glanced upwards. _On the roof; _Eve nodded and waited for Train to leave the room. She noticed Jenos glancing at her curiously.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, Jenos," Eve said, a knot tightening in her stomach. "It's nothing."

That said, Eve stood and walked to her room to grab a coat, it was still early spring and the mornings were chilly.

She headed to the staircase leading to the roof.

It seemed as though she climbed for a long time, but when she reached the roof, she noticed how short the time was.

Train was already there, staring off in space. He turned to her. "How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess," she said, zipping the coat up and leaning against the brick chimney. "I don't know anymore." Tears spilled down her cheeks, though Eve had willed herself not to cry. "I should have stayed with her! Why did I leave? She wouldn't have died!"

Train strode over to her and embraced her. "Shh," he soothed. "I know, I know."

"No you don't!" Eve muttered. Train gently pushed her off, his gaze hard.

"That would be the last thing to accuse me of, Eve. I know exactly how it feels to loose someone precious to you."

Eve bowed her head in shame and Train embraced her again. Eve wasn't sure how long she was held by Train, but when he tried to release her, she grabbed his shirt and wouldn't let go.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No," Eve answered. "How can I be hungry at a time like this?"

"Well, I'm hungry," Train laughed. "If there's anything I thought I would have taught you by now, it would be that we honor the dead by living with a smile," he smiled broadly at this and Eve nodded somberly.

"That doesn't change how I feel."

"I never said it would. Come on, let's go eat."

Eve's lips curled into a smile as she followed him to the roof entrance. "Train," she said.

"Yes?"

"You've gotten better at comforting girls."

Train laughed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Not really. To be honest, I was freaking out. It took all my willpower to keep calm."

"Well, I'm glad you gave it some effort," Eve said. They descended the stairs and into the kitchen. Breakfast went by differently than the day before, as though everyone was trying to be cheerful despite the approaching funeral in another five days. Though sorrow still lingered in the air, Eve felt slightly better.

This however, didn't change her mind about killing Bade. It just made her feel a little better, a little less responsible.

Meanwhile, Creed Diskenth had researched his brother's whereabouts and was able to get through to him.

"Who's this?" a gruff voice asked.

"I'd like to speak to Bade Diskenth. It is of uttermost urgency."

"I don't care how urgent your message is, you're not talking to him unless I get a name."

Creed snarled. "My name is Creed Diskenth, his younger brother. Now may I talk to him?"

"Of course, Mr. Diskenth," the voice answered. Not even a stutter at hearing his name!

"Hello?"

"Bade, it's Creed."

"Creed, how have you been, little brother?"

"I've been better," Creed said. "Bade, did you kill a woman recently? A woman who was helping a little girl named Eve?"

"Yes, I did. That bitch shot me in the leg!"

"She was innocent, Bade," Creed explained roughly.

"Since when did you care about innocent people, Creed? When that bastard Train Heartnet put you in a wheel chair?"

"What I want to know is how you knew I'm confined to a wheel chair?"

"Is it not my duty to know how my younger brother fairs?"

Creed held the receiver away from his ear and rubbed his temples. This wasn't good. He brought the receiver back to his ear. "Bade, I want you to stop trying to avenge me. I don't want it. I appreciate your concern, but I'm not resentful towards Train."

Bade was silent on the other end of the phone. "He really has turned you against your big brother, has he," Bade finally said.

"No, that's not it at all," Creed said. "I let go of all desire for any sort of revenge, is that so bad?"

"Creed," Bade sighed. "Why are you rejecting my help?"

"Someone's dead because of what you're trying to do!"

Silence followed. "Where's Creed," Bade growled at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're an impostor!"

"No, I'm not! It's really me, Bade!"

_Click._

Creed blinked at the buzzing that now greeted him. He set the phone back on the receiver. "That went well," he muttered sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Echidna asked. Creed looked at his wife and shook his head.

"We're in for some rough times ahead, Echidna," was all he said, steering his wheel chair towards the living room.

* * *

Sorry about the angst, but it takes a while for people to come to terms with death (said from someone who knows how hard it is). But I hope it was cute anyway and not as fluffy as usual. What'cha all think about Creed and Echidna being married?


	9. Chapter 9

AN: sorry it took so long to update: writer's block. But the next three chapters are up and hopefully the whole story will be done before Sakuracon (in which I hope to insert it for the fanfiction contest). If not, than before Easter.

Chapter 9

The Funeral was about to begin. Not many people came. Eve wondered if Rins was an orphan. She probably was, since she was a thief since a young age. Some of her past clients came as well. The funeral, though small, was held in a large church.

Eve found herself looking around a little bit, but otherwise entranced by the service.

Some people spoke about Rins' life, if they knew her when she lived. Jenos kept his face hidden, stiffly accepting the comforts that people tried to give him.

The service ended and Eve glanced around the church. Scenes of the life of Christ stared back at her. She wondered what they meant, but otherwise didn't bother with the stain glass windows.

"And how did you know Rinslet?" the priest asked her.

"She was like a big sister to me," Eve answered.

The priest said nothing else and went to join the other attendees. Eve sat back down on a bench and wondered how she was going to find Bade again.

"Well, I haven't seen you in some time."

She looked up again and saw Creed Diskenth. Despite the tone of his voice, his face was somber.

"How are you keeping up?"

"Okay, I guess. Did you get in contact with Bade?"

Creed nodded. "It didn't go well."

"I see."

"You're not planning on going after him are you?"

"Of course we are."

"No, not you plural, you singular. Are _you_, individually, planning on going after Bade?"

Eve blinked. So she was, but she wondered how Creed could have guessed that. "Does that matter? The rest of the group is planning to hunt him down, so I might as well join them."

"I advise against it, Eve."

"Why?" she challenged.

"Did they not tell you?"

"That Bade's insane? I know that."

Creed shook his head. "You know that and you still want to help hunt him down? He'd be your most dangerous adversary yet."

"I know, but I don't care. He killed Rins, that's all that matters."

Silence passed between the bio-weapon and the ex-assassin/ex-terrorist.

"Do you know what your name means, Eve?"

Eve looked at him. "It's Hebrew for 'life' or 'life-giving.'"

"Why would God name his first woman 'Eve'? Even after she ate from the forbidden tree and let sin enter the world?"

Eve blinked. She raked her brain to see if she knew, with a shock to find that she didn't.

"Because she was the first mother; all are descended from Eve and her husband, Adam, the first man. Not everyone is a direct descendant of Adam and Eve, but we are all descendants of them."

"Get to the point," Eve growled.

Creed shook his head. "Life is valuable. I learned that the hard way. Paying back sin for a sin is just as wrong."

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind, huh?"

"Precisely; Eve, I don't want you going after Bade with the rest of us."

"But what if I'm needed this time?"

Creed shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

"I faced more dangerous things than this!" Eve shouted.

"That may be so," Creed agreed, repositioning his chair. "But compared to me and the Apostles, Bade is—"

"What?" Eve challenged. "More dangerous? Everyone has already stressed that fact. I've witnessed it first hand when I was stuck in his hideout for a night and a day. He may be the worst criminal I've met yet, but he's definitely not that formidable."

Creed sighed. "I guess I'll just have to try and convince your father to help my case then."

"Good luck. He tried that once and Train helped me change his mind then."

"Are you certain Train would do the same now? He knows Bade's potential as well as I do."

"I'm beyond certain."

"We shall see," Creed said, smirking. "Ah, Echidna, you took long enough."

Eve watched him roll to his wife and decided to eat some crackers. A little bit more chit-chat and they would leave for the cemetery.

There wasn't much for Eve to do, so she looked for Train, eventually exploring the church looking for him.

Entering the tower, she found him looking out a glassless window.

"Train?" she asked. He turned to her and forced a smile.

"Hey, how're you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected," she answered. "You?"

"Likewise," he said, the smile vanishing. Silence filled the void.

"Train," Eve finally spoke. "How are we going to find Bade?"

"Well, there's always fishing, but…"

"You don't want to risk it," she summarized.

"No."

Eve stepped cautiously across the wooden platform and wrapped her arms around Train, who returned the hug. "I want to kill him."

"I know," Train said. "But Bade isn't any normal target."

Eve bit her lip and Train released her. "Come on," he said. "Let's go back downstairs." Eve nodded and he guided her over the platform, down the stairs into the main sanctuary where they met with the others.

She saw Sven talking to Creed. Sven nodded his head as if agreeing with Creed on whatever they were talking about. Eve's stomach clenched. Was it about her determination to avenge Rins?

Creed and Echidna bade their goodbyes, heading out of the church.

Sven gave Eve a semi-stern look. "Creed had some interesting thoughts and concerns about our next target, Eve."

"I want to help," Eve stated. "What if he expects this and comes for me while you and the others are looking for him?"

"I won't put you in the crossfire," Sven stated. "But I was thinking of having you come with us; that's fine if you want to help catch him, but I won't put you in danger. Not after all that we've been through."

"Hold on a moment, Sven," Train interrupted. "I got a thought here," he tapped his head. Sven shrugged and Train turned to Eve. "Princess, how did you feel when you were near Bade?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sven asked. Jenos walked over to them, his curiosity taking over.

"Everything," Train answered. He looked at Eve again. "Well?"

Eve wondered to tell them that she was reminded of Gyanza. No, she concluded. That would only convince them to let me stay low. "As I usually did when I was sweeping with you guys."

Jenos glanced at Sven, then Train, then Eve, and finally back to Sven.

Sven had raised his eyebrow in disbelief. Train blinked as though he didn't quite believe her himself. Then he nodded. "There you have it. I think Eve might be a good addition to our now growing team."

"I don't like it," Sven said, lighting a cigarette. "But if she feels fine when cornered by him, than I'll go with it. But if you freeze up," Sven said to Eve, "then that's it."

"I won't freeze," Eve lied. "Not like with what happened when we fought Gyanza." Now that I know what to expect from Bade, I won't react like I did then. I won't.

Just wait, Rins, Eve thought. I'll avenge you.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Eve handed in the note regarding her leave of absence to the school office and went home with her sack loaded with more homework than any one could think possible.

She refused to go to sleep until the last paper was done and worked at a high speed through the work she was given.

The clock ticked 12:30 when she finally went to bed.

Eve was grouchy a few hours later. Having finished all her homework and also having to wake up at 5:00 that same morning did not bode well for her.

She slept in the car as best she could with Train snoring in the front seat. They stopped once for lunch, and then kept on driving.

Eve knew, so she was told, that they were going to meet Creed at his and Echidna's house where they would come up with a tactic to catching Bade.

It wasn't seven o'clock that same day until they reached Creed's vast home hidden in the middle of a forest. Creed greeted them at the door and led them into his parlor where they began to go over their plan.

"I'm glad you could all make it," Creed said, frowning at Train. "But could someone wake him up?"

"We could get him some milk…" Jenos suggested.

Sven ignored him and bopped Train over the head. Train fell to the floor and the sleep bubble that was coming out his nose popped. "Ouch," he muttered, rubbing his head. He got back onto the couch and looked about. Train still looked half asleep.

"Thank you," Creed said to Sven.

"I'm used to it," Sven stated with a shrug.

They began to discuss their plans. Eve listened as they discussed their choices. Fishing was the least favorite of all of there other tactics, but the most effective.

Stalking could give them away. "Bade has been trained well enough to know when he's being followed," Creed said. "It's not that hard for him to pinpoint our locations if he realizes that he's being stalked by more than one person."

Bugging would be too difficult without Rins' help disengaging the alarm system. "It could be done," Sven stated. "But without someone stealthy enough to infiltrate Bade's hideout—let alone find it—we could be found out sooner than we'd like."

Silence passed for a long time before Train reluctantly brought up fishing. There was a great uproar. "I don't want to risk it either," Train shouted above the turmoil, but it might be our best chance to get at Bade."

"How so?" Jenos asked.

"He's after me, right?" Train said. "So if I we find out where Bade's staying, we could probably stage an attack."

"No," Eve said flatly. The group looked at her. "If you go, Train, he'll kill you. I did it before, I can do it again."

"Last time, you froze," Sven said, lighting another cigarette. "And got hurt because of it; this guy isn't like Gyanza or the Apostles, Eve."

"He's much worse," Jenos summarized. "I don't know what you're talking about, but still. Once he has someone he wants, he'll torture them. He'll make them beg for death."

_A hand burst threw the concrete and grabbed Eve from behind. She was hoisted into the air by a man with powerful arms. _

"_Heehee! Aren't you a cutie? Tell me, girl. What shall we play?" Eve squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp. "I know! Scream for me. Make me smile." Eve glared at him, still squirming. "Do it!"_

_Eve froze, staring into the insanity lit in Gyanza's eyes. She felt dizzy, sweat poured out of her pores, her heart pounded rapidly, she shook madly as though overcome with a fever._

"_Gyanza! That's enough! Put her down!"_

_Gyanza turned around and looked at Sven, who was aiming a gun at him. "You're not a cop!" Gyanza stated. "Who are you?"_

"_A sweeper."_

_A smile lit Gyanza's face. "What?! Ha! So they sent sweepers after me?!" He cocked an eyebrow. "So…I've got a bounty on my head? How much?"_

_Sven glared at him. "I said," he repeated growling, "put her down."_

_Gyanza's sneer widened. "No can do," he said and flicked Eve's forehead. Eve's head snapped back from the sheer force of the finger. Blood spurted from the wound; her eyes were wide and her mouth open in a silent scream._

"_NO!" Sven shouted._

"_Let her go!" Train ordered aiming his gun at Gyanza and fired two bullets as he soared down to he ground._

_Shocked, Gyanza dropped Eve and she fainted. _

"I can handle it," Eve said. "He doesn't want me anyway. He wants Train."

This _was_ a valid point. The men glanced at each other.

"Fine," Creed said, turning to face Eve. "But you are _not _to give Bade any hint that he's being targeted."

Eve wasn't sure she could do this, "Alright."

"You can't be serious!" Sven shouted.

"She'll just have to see the hard way," Creed said. "No one saw how Rinslet died, but some of us know what must have happened. Let her see for herself, Sven. In the meantime, shall we eat?"

Creed led them to the dining hall and they sat around the long oak table. Echidna joined them and servants brought out the food.

Eve looked up from her plate. The table was so silent it was unnerving.

Looking back at her food, Eve nibbled on a piece of steak. She knew Bade was insane, possibly even psychotic. However, she had a nagging suspicion that she was the key to his defeat.

Eve eventually finished her meal and waited for the others to finish as well, fearing to penetrate the silence. The servants cleared the table and they were shown to their rooms.

Eve was across from Train and Sven was next to her on the right. On Train's right was Jenos.

That night, Eve dreamed.

_She dreamed that she was walking down a street. The cement broke beneath her and Bade grabbed her from behind._

"_Hello, Ms. Volfied," he said. In his hand was a long knife. Eve tried to pull out of his grasp. The street became a doctor's office. Bade forced her onto the medical table and she was strapped down. The knife became a scalpel and Bade was dressed as one of Creed's Apostles, the Doctor._

_Eve struggled harder and was able to pull out of her confinement. She tried to turn her hand into a gun, but her powers didn't work. The straps began to wiggle and attempted to grab her again. _

_Eve jumped out of their way and Bade grabbed her shoulder. "Where are you going?" he demanded. Eve kicked him, but he didn't seem to be harmed. Instead, he got angry and pinned her against a wall. He raised the scalpel to her cheek._

"WAKE UP!!"

Eve forced her eyes open and looked about the room. The lights were one and Sven stood over her.

"Eve, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Eve said shakily. "I'm fine. It was just a dream. It was nothing, really."

Sven raised an eyebrow and looked at the others. Train shook his head. Jenos shrugged.

"Whatever it was," he said. "I'd be wary. Dreams can sometimes be omens."

Jenos and Sven went back to bed, but Train stayed behind.

"Sven's dreams are ominous," Eve muttered. "Mine aren't."

"He's right though," Train said. "Dreams aren't always set in stone, but they can be omens sometimes."

"Have _you _ever had an ominous dream, Train?" Eve challenged. Train shook his head. "Then what makes you so sure?"

"Because this is Bade we're going after. It's enough to make anyone freak out and have weird dreams."

"I'm _not_ scared of him," Eve protested.

Train shrugged. He sat on the end of her bed, facing her. "Sooner or later, Eve, you have to realize that it's okay to be scared once in a while."

"No, Train. It isn't. Fear is weakness."

Train tried not to laugh. "Where'd you get that idea? We're stronger when we're afraid. The trick is channeling that fear into helping drive the desire that can conquer that fear."

Eve cocked eyebrow disbelieving.

"I told you once that it's alright to mess up once in a while. Remember?"

Eve remembered. She rested her chin on her knees. "I decided to become stronger than you that day."

"Eve, you were just a kid. At that time, you had an excuse to be scared. What made you think that wanting to be better than me was really random, but I really didn't care that you wanted to be a better sweeper—I still don't care if you want to be a better sweeper. If it helps, I'm scared right now too."

Eve looked up at Train. He was smiling. "How?"

"How what?"

"I don't see any fear."

"Course not!" Train laughed. "That's because I'm not letting it get to me. I believe that in the end, we'll give Bade the justice he deserves and when we get back to the hideout, we'll go to the Cait Café and have some salmon rice balls, ice cream, cake, and lots of milk or whatever. We'll go back to our regular lives. You'll graduate high school with flying colors, get a Sweeper's license and we'll pick up where we all left off. That's my desire."

"What's your fear?"

Train blinked and his smile faded. "That more people are going to die before Bade is stopped; that we might not even be able _to _stop him even if we put all our best effort to stopping him."

Eve blinked. What's my fear? What's my desire? Eve couldn't begin to fathom an answer to either. Besides, according to Train, to know your desire is to know your fear.

Train stood. "Let me know when you know." He left, closing the door behind him.

Eve laid back down on the bed. Will I know before the end? She thought. She closed her eyes and drifted off back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Eve glanced over Echidna's shoulder. "Is that a blue print?"

"It's Bade's hideout," Echidna stated. She pulled out another large sheet of paper. "It's structured similarly to Creed's old hideout when he was organizing the Apostles of the Stars. Bade's at the top, but whether he issued Tao Elixir to others or not is to be determined. As far as Creed's concerned, Bade hasn't done a thing concerning Tao. Creed thinks that if we get a few of the saner members of the Apostles together, than we might have a chance against him."

"Sane members?" Eve asked, wondering who was actually sane among the Apostles of the Stars. Even Leon seemed crazy to her—if not just an angry teenager wanting to get back against the adults who caused his life misery.

"Kyoko, Shiki, Charden, Leon…that group," Echidna answered.

"But not the doctor," Eve stated.

"No," Echidna agreed. "Not the doctor, Eithes, or anyone like them."

Eve sat next to the former actress and watched her go over the map. "Are you going?"

"I'll be getting you all in, but Creed's as set against me going as he is about you," Echidna put the pencil down and looked at Eve. "If you were his daughter, he'd have you tied up or knocked out with chloroform before we leave. You wouldn't have an opportunity to even jump onto someone's back and hitch a ride there."

"Creed's gotten rather protective of people, hasn't he?" Eve growled. Echidna smirked.

"Better than he was a few years ago," she said. Eve knew that it'd be better to have Creed protective than wanting to destroy the world. Even so, it felt strange talking to her former enemies, let alone joining forces with them.

"How is Leon, by the way?"

"He's at a boarding school," Echidna said. "He stays here over the summer. Still a petty punk, but he's gotten over some of the things that happened in his past. He looks at Creed like a big brother still."

"I never pictured Creed as anyone's brother."

"But he is," Echidna countered with a smile. "After Creed tried to talk to Bade, he told me about his brother. I don't think Creed would like Leon going any more than he'd like you going. From what I've been told, Bade will think Creed replaced him with Leon."

"Is there really that many jealousy issues in Creed's family?"

"Well," Echidna said, leaning back. "Their mother _was_a prostitute. Bade and Creed only had each other growing up. They ran away from home, were taken in by Chronos and from there, learned to fight, resent humanity, and seek to cleanse it. If you want the specifics, I'd ask Creed. All I know is what I've been told."

Eve let this sink in. "Echidna," she began. Echidna glanced at her expectantly. "What is fear, really? Everyone's afraid these days, but I don't seem to understand why."

"Fear," Echidna began, "is only as deep as the mind allows. I couldn't even begin to tell you what fear is, Eve, only that it is something that we live with. Take for instance, driving. There is always the fear that one day, you might get into a crash and die. But you take that risk every time you get into a car which could be several times a day. You teach yourself not to think about it too much, but only enough to be wary of what you're doing in the car."

"So fear can be conquered," Eve concluded.

"No," Echidna said. "Fear is always there. Every time you get into a car, there's that fear of getting in an accident. Fear can be suppressed, it can be met, but it can't be conquered."

Eve frowned.

"Are you afraid of something, Eve?"

"Nothing comes to mind."

Echidna sighed, rubbing her temple between her eyebrows. "Then you've only suppressed it."

"Why is that bad?"

"It's not healthy. Your fear will burst out of you one day and you'll freeze. There's nothing wrong with being afraid, it's admitting to yourself that you are afraid that you'll be able to triumph over it."

"With my desire?"

"For some," Echidna said, smirking, "that works just fine. For others, simply admitting that your afraid gives you an energy boost that makes you less afraid of what's ahead. Courage is born from fear, Eve. Every time you're afraid, remember that."

"So when I know what I'm afraid of, I'll just meet it."

Echidna's smirk turned into a smile. She nodded. "I have to get back to this now, Eve."

"Right, sorry for taking your time," Eve stood. "And thank you." She bowed and left.

Echidna shook her head. "That girl's strong, but I have to wonder how strong she really is when she's facing her fears."

Eve went outside and sat on a blanket on the grass overlooking the lake. She had in her hand a voluminous book. She turned to the first page and began to read.

Captivated by the story unfolding before her, Eve didn't sense anyone approach her.

"Hey, squirt." Eve jumped up, ready to fight. Leon held his hands out in front of him. "Sorry, sorry. I thought you might like surprises." Eve relaxed.

"I thought you were at school," Eve stated, folding her arms.

Leon smiled. "Spring break. You?"

"Leave of absence," she answered. "Did they tell you what's going on?"

"Yup," Leon muttered. "They want me to get Charden and the others and expect me to stay behind here. Train told me that they're letting you go—WHY?"

"Because Creed's not my parental guardian," Eve said blandly.

"I wish Sven was mine," Leon growled.

"It was actually because of Train that I'm going," Eve corrected. "He convinced Sven that I'd be alright."

"Could he work that magic on Creed then?"

Eve thought about it. "Maybe," she said slowly. "You'd have to ask Train yourself though."

"Fine by me," Leon said with a shrug, pocketing his hands in his jeans. "Train's pretty cool."

Eve sat back down and opened the book again.

"Hey," Leon said, sitting next to her. "Would you like to go out some time this week?"

Eve looked at him, her eyes flashing. "Excuse me?" she growled.

"Yeah," Leon said, "to the movies or something; a date."

Eve felt her stomach clench. "No, Leon," she said. His face fell. "I'm seeing someone already."

"Oh," Leon said, looking away. "I see. I always thought that maybe…never mind."

Eve wondered why her stomach hurt so much. Maybe it was because she was lying? I'm not lying, she thought. I _am _in love with Train and vice versa, so how would it be lying? Maybe it's guilt?

Leon stood and walked back inside.

Eve tried to keep reading the book, but found herself unable to clear her mind long enough to concentrate reading. She marked her place, picked up her stuff and reentered the house.

She walked back to her temporary domain, closed the door, opened the windows, and sat on her bed, thinking.

Her thoughts were so muddled that her head hurt trying to sort them out. Some where questions she never thought she'd need to think about before:

What is fear?

What am I afraid of?

What do I desire?

The others were just purely confusing:

Why would Leon want to go out with me?

Does Train really love me back?

Do I really love Train or is it just a crush?

These thoughts spiraled through her mind like a whirlwind. Overwhelmed, Eve buried her head in her knees and began to cry. The answers to these questions never came to her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The group gathered in the living room three days later. Charden and Shiki were the only two who answered the call.

In total, Eve concluded, that would mean that there are eight of us going.

Train had convinced Creed to let Leon go with them. Creed, though reluctant, grudgingly allowed it, but gave Leon the same warning that Sven gave her: one slip up and they'd be sent back to the manor. Leon was a bit more stubborn about it than Eve was, but agreed to those terms.

"We don't want to deal with Bade's men," Creed said. "That would drain us of too much energy. I asked Echidna to send us directly to the floor where Bade would be located at. If he isn't there, we'll wait and hide any weapons we find there."

Satisfied with this plan, Echidna opened a wormhole to their location. The room looked empty.

One by one, they stepped inside. Eve entered after Sven and before Train. Looking around, she realized that it this room was styled much differently than the one she was held in. She walked over to the window and looked outside.

"It's a street," Eve said. However nothing looked familiar to her. It didn't look like any of the streets she could have walked on the way to Cait Café.

"This guy's good," Leon stated, also looking out the window. "If ya want to hide a tree, hide it in a forest. This is Rubek City."

"How do you know that?" Eve asked; her head went fuzzy. Rubek City: the city where she and the others swept for Gyanza.

Leon pointed at the various shops he recognized—one of them being an orphanage he stayed at for a brief time just before joining the Apostles of the Stars.

Eve shivered.

"Are you cold?" Leon asked.

"No," Eve stated. "I'm fine, really. Thanks for asking though." She stepped away from the window and looked around the desk. She pulled out a gun and checked to see if it was loaded. She took out the cartridge and the bullet inside it before setting it back in place. Eve locked eyes with Train. "Here," she said, showing him the cartridge, "extra ammo." She tossed it to him.

He caught it. "Thanks," Train said. He pocketed the cartridge and Eve threw out the extra bullet. Eve went back to searching, ignoring Leon's intense gaze.

"What's wrong?" Leon demanded.

"I told you," Eve snapped, "nothing. I just want to stop Bade before someone else gets hurt."

"Don't we all," Leon growled. Eve ignored his stare, though it felt as hot as coal against her back.

"Is there something I can help you with, Leon?" Eve asked, getting fed up.

Leon turned away, examining the bookcase. "Nope," he said.

Eve glowered at him, but turned away and looked for more weapons.

Leon cursed under his breath. Eve ignored him, finding another loaded gun on the shelf behind a Chinese pot. She unloaded it and threw the cartridge to Sven this time.

Leon also found one and did the same, but pocketed it for his own use.

Eve blanched. "Do you know how to use one?"

"Yeah," Leon stated. "I know how to use one."

Somehow that doesn't make me feel any less nervous, Eve thought.

"I think we got every gun checked and unloaded," Sven said to Creed, handing him a gun and cartridge of his own.

"Good," Creed said. "We've got plenty of time to also find a hiding spot if we have to."

"Ya think so?" Train asked. "Cuz this is way too easy."

"Maybe," Creed said with a shrug. "I just think we're early. Either that, or Bade's out somewhere."

"Would Bade walk around in broad daylight?" Charden asked.

"Possibly," Shiki answered, looking at the Peppered Moth on his hand. "But according to our surveillance, he's just come back. I'd hide and quick."

"Our surveillance?" Train asked.

"He means his bugs, Train," Sven stated.

Train laughed nervously, "right."

The next five minutes were filled with scurrying to find a hiding spot.

Creed, with Charden's help, got into the chair at the desk. He spun it around to face the window. Charden folded the wheelchair and hid it behind the red velvet curtain. Leon hid behind the other curtain. Train jumped into an empty vase. Sven and Charden hid behind the bookcase. Shiki, Leon, and Eve hid behind the couch.

Two minutes, filled with nothing but thick silence where hardly anyone breathed, passed.

Eve kept her gaze at her hands, not wanting to look at Leon. He touched them gently, demanding her attention.

"I love you," he mouthed.

Eve bit her lip, wondering why this had to happen. She shook her head, not wanting to look at Leon again for that moment. The door opened and Bade walked in.

"And tell them to—stop."

"What is it, Sir?"

'Shhhh," Bade said. He treaded gently across the floor, as though walking on eggshells. "Someone's in here."

Eve bit her lip, schooling herself to stay down until Creed or someone wiser than her gave the command.

"You look good, Bade," Creed said, Eve heard the chair squeak as Creed turned around to face his brother. "For a wanted man, that is."

"Who are you?" Bade asked, his voice full of malice.

"You know perfectly well who I am, Big Brother," Creed lectured. "Since you didn't listen to me over the phone, I figured we'd have to talk face to face."

"About what, Little Brother—if that's who you really are."

"About your motives against Train Heartnet," Creed stated. "I do admit that he left me crippled, but that is not a fault of his. It's mine."

"Now, Creed," Bade purred. "What is this really about?"

Eve shivered. Don't let this fear rule you, she told herself. That's it! I'm afraid of Bade. Eve wasn't so sure if realizing her fear at this moment was the best time to realize it, but she couldn't help it.

"I told you what this is about. I don't want you hurting Train for something that is not his fault."

"But it _is_ his fault, Creed," Bade shouted. Eve jumped, biting her lip harder, when Bade's fist crashed onto the desk.

"It isn't, Bade," Creed said.

"First," Bade shouted. "He poisons you against me, then he finds some witch who leads him astray, even after you kill him she still holds him in her grasp, then you try to take over the world and he thwarts your dream once again!"

"And what dreams are those? The dreams of a madman, Bade. That's what we were. What you still are."

"I'm perfectly sane," Bade growled.

"For the love of God!" Creed shouted. "You killed an innocent woman, Bade! You butchered her! She was engaged to be married! She was part of a family that loved her! By all right, Bade, you don't even deserve to live! _I _don't deserve to live for killing Saya Minatsuki! And yet, Train let me live even after all that I did to her."

Silence followed. "Kill him," Bade ordered. Three gun shots where heard as were screams.

"Now" Creed shouted. Everyone jumped out from their hiding places and Eve saw that Creed was perfectly alright, smoke rising from the barrel of his gun.

Eve transformed her hand into a gun and fired at the men who approached her. She saw Bade rush at Train who aimed his gun at the madman.

"DIE, TRAIN!!!" Bade shrieked, pulling out a pistol from his coat. Eve raced towards them and tackled Bade to the ground.

BAM!!!

Eve slammed Bade to the ground. Bade let go of the gun and slammed his fist into Eve's jaw. "Little rat!" he shouted, straddling her and clutching at her throat.

Eve felt her lungs retract and gasped for breath. She tried to pry Bade's hands off of her, but he held on tighter.

"Get off of her!" Someone shouted. "Somebody help me get her off."

Bade's hands were wrenched away from Eve's neck and she coughed, trying to get as much air back into her as possible. Train leaned over her.

"Eve, oh God, Eve are you alright?"

"I think so," Eve gasped. Train engulfed her in a tight hug. "Hey," she muttered, hugging him back. "I didn't freeze."

"Not funny," Train muttered.

Bade flung off the person who wrenched him off of Eve and aimed a gun at him_. Bam-bam!_

Bade was tackled to the ground again and the gun was wrenched away from him.

Charden knelt over the body. Eve glanced at him and her stomach flipped.

"He's dead," Charden said, closing Leon's eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Though he was caught and pinned under Jenos, Bade began to laugh. "And soon," he chuckled, "You'll join him."

Jenos snarled and hoisted Bade up. He pinned Bade to the wall and proceeded to slam his fist into Bade's jaw repeatedly. Train let go of Eve and strode over to Jenos. He grabbed Jenos' wrist and pulled him off of Bade.

"This won't bring them back, you know that!" Train shouted at him. Jenos glowered at Train.

Bade's face was still split in an insane smile, and he kept cackling. "Isn't despair beautiful, Creed? Remember we used to wallow in it every day."

Creed sneered at Bade in disgust. "I'm past that, Bade."

"This isn't even the end of your torment," Bade said, smiling madly.

Eve glanced about the room, wondering what he meant.

"Joaquin," she muttered. "Where's Joaquin, Bade?"

"Following orders," Bade muttered. He pressed a button on his belt.

Eve scrambled to her feet. "Everyone get out!"

"What about Leon?!"

"We have to leave him!" Eve said, trying not to cry. Charden grabbed Creed and Sven grabbed the wheelchair. Train shot the window; it shattered into tiny, crystalline fragments. The seven that still remained, plus Bade, jumped out the window.

They landed on the ground and Bade dashed off. Eve landed second and ran after him as fast as her legs could carry her.

She faltered once when the building exploded, turning around to see if the rest of her group made it out. Satisfied to see them safe, she continued her pursuit.

Bade turned a corner and Eve followed. She stopped, recognizing the alley.

"_Heehee! Aren't you a cutie?"_

Balling her hands into fists, she stepped into the alley.

One…

Two…

Three…

"I'm proud of you, Ms. Volfied," Bade's voice echoed about her. "I didn't think you'd actually come after me.

Four…

Five…

Six…

She passed the manhole where Gyanza burst forth and grabbed her. In the distant mind, she could hear the cement break, could feel a strong hand grab hold of her.

"_Tell me, girl. What shall we play?" _

Seven…

Eight…

Nine…

Eve clenched and unclenched her fists.

"_I know! Scream for me. Make me smile. Do it!"_

Ten…

Eleven…

Twelve…

Eve's head began to throb from an old scar, now hardly visible, on her forehead. It looked like a small indent. She rubbed it to relieve the pain.

Thirteen…

Four—Bade jumped down in front of her, holding a knife in his hand. He licked the blade. "At last, I think I've found what I've been craving since I met you, Ms. Volfied."

Eve shook where she stood.

I see now, Eve thought. My desire isn't to avenge Rins or Leon. My desire is to go home with as many people alive as possible, to see whether or not Creed and Echidna have any children, to grow up and marry Train, to see Sven and my mom, Dr. Tearju, get married someday. To grow up and go to Cait Café where I can work after I retire from being a sweeper, inherit it from Annette maybe.

"Let me hear you scream," Bade muttered, approaching her as a lion approaches a cornered gazelle. The madness in his eyes was frightening. Much worse than Gyanza, Eve noticed.

When Gyanza demanded her to scream, Eve froze instantly. She shook, sweated, and could not control her nanotech.

Here she was, five years later, a sixteen year old girl, facing someone who scared her more than Gyanza—and she could still move. Eve took a deep breath and Bade lunged at her. Eve skidded to the right, transforming her hand into a sword.

"_I'm the Oni."_

"I'm the Tsumibito," Eve muttered to herself. She lunged at Bade who also lunged at her.

"Come to me, Eve," Bade shouted. The knives interlocked. "Scream for me," Bade ordered.

"No," Eve growled. "I won't scream for anyone." She turned her other hand into a gun and aimed at Bade's stomach.

Bam!

Bade's insanity flickered and died as his expression became shock. He looked at his stomach as it began to pour out blood.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bade's mouth twitched as though he wanted to smile, or laugh. But his expression remained pained. He slid to his knees and fell to the ground.

Eve sighed and ripped her sleeve, wadded it up and held it to the wound.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm not going to let you die. Not at my hands anyway," she answered him. Footsteps drew closer and the others turned the corner.

"Eve! What happened?" Creed shouted as he and Sven skidded to a halt.

"Creed, what should be done about Bade?" Eve asked, ignoring his own question.

Creed looked at his brother. "Dear God Almighty," he muttered. "Did you shoot him with nanotech bullets?"

"What else would I use?" Eve asked.

Train approached them and pulled Eve up. "What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded.

"Someone had to do it! He was getting away!" Eve shouted back.

"Damn it, Eve! He killed Rins! He killed Leon!"

"And who did Creed kill?" Eve countered.

"Sure," Creed muttered. "Bring me into this."

"Saya, Chrono Numbers, the leaders of the world, and who knows how many civilians, sweepers, cops and all. I don't know how much blood either he or Bade has all together, but Train, what would be the point in killing Bade if we let Creed live?"

Train looked at Bade, back at Eve, and then began to laugh. "Man, Princess!" he gasped. "You really know how to scare a guy out of his mind."

Eve blinked at him. "Huh?"

Police sirens blared closer. Creed pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"Echidna, could you pick us up?" He paused. "Yeah, we're at Fourteenth Avenue and Blair Drive in Rubek City. Alright, love. See you in a second."

"Hey, Train," Sven called. "Doesn't this place look familiar?"

"Yeah it does."

"It should," Eve said, her mouth curved in a small smile. "This is where we fought Gyanza five years ago."

A police car pulled into the alley. Two officers stepped out, demanding to know what had happened.

They handed Bade over to them and as they left, Echidna opened a wormhole and stepped through.

"I take it everyone's alright?"

Creed shook his head. "Leon got shot in the center of his neck and his forehead."

Echidna froze. "What!"

"He and Train pulled Bade off of Eve when Bade was chocking her," Jenos stated. "I never that squirt look so pissed off before."

Sven lit a cigarette. "It's not gonna make anything much better, though. Two people are dead and who knows how many more have died before them. It's a sick world we live in."

"Agreed," Shiki said, folding his arms. "Every door we open—every risk we take—either leads to pain or it leads to happiness."

"Aren't you afraid to do so?" Eve asked.

"Sometimes," Train answered. "But that's part of the fun. Every time an opportunity arises, you should jump for it, no matter what the risks. If you're scared, just go ahead and think of what you can do afterwards. Life's more interesting that way."

Eve nodded, finally understanding.

They held a memorial service for Leon a week later at the Diskenth household. Once everyone had said what they wanted to say, Eve left the group and watched the sunset.

"You alright," Sven asked.

"Yeah," she said. "It's just…I feel as though it wouldn't have happened if I didn't tell him to ask Train for help."

"Well," Sven said, lighting a cigarette. "We all knew that Leon was a tough kid. He was going to go down big one way or another. Besides, I was wondering why you refused to go out with him."

Eve blanched. "How did you know he asked me out?"

"He asked me before asking you," Sven said. "When I asked how it went, he said you already had a boyfriend. Why is it I never met this guy?"

Oh Sven, Eve thought. You know him very well. "Because I'm not ready to introduce him yet," Eve said. "He's a wonderful guy, Sven. I'm sure you'll agree when you do meet."

Sven dragged the cigarette, letting it out in a whoosh. "I'll trust your judgment, then. Be careful though."

"I will."

Sven went back in as Train came out. "You didn't tell him did…"

"We aren't even going out officially yet, Train," Eve reminded him. "I told him that I'd tell him about you when there's less likely a chance that he'll try to string you up by the toes."

Train laughed nervously. "I don't know, Princess," he said, "Sven's gonna be mad."

"He'll be mad the moment he finds out. Until then, we don't let him know."

"You forget that Sven can install twenty-four hour surveillance."

"And you forget that I'm a walking nanotech producer: I can disengage that surveillance system if I want to."

"Touché."

"Train," Eve said. Train looked at her curiously. "Thank you for everything."

"No problemo," Train said, smirking.

~ONE YEAR LATER~

Eve walked into the parlor, Baby Leon—a spitting image of his father, Creed—chewing on a piece of her hair.

"Alright then," she said. "Let's go to Cait Café. I want chocolate icecream."

"Rice balls with salmon!" Train shouted.

"Vodka!" Jenos shouted.

"A cherry does sound good right now," Creed muttered.

"Do they have whiskey?" Charden shouted.

"Do they have those fancy drinks at Cait Café?" Echidna asked.

"I'll get a cola while we're down there."

"I think I'll just have saki," Shiki muttered.

"Bubu," baby Leon gurgled, getting spit all over Eve.

"I'm sure Annette has a stash," Sven told Echidna, puffing on his cigarette.

Echidna opened the wormhole and they travelled to the entrance of Cait Café just as it was opening.

"Well, what have we here?" Annette asked.

"A victory celebration!" Train shouted. "One year since Bade was sent back to Loony-Ville."

"Oh?" Annette said. "You didn't hear? Bade's sentencing was carried out last night, I figured you'd be here in celebration of that."

The group was silent.

"Sorry," Annette muttered.

"Bade was too crazy," Train muttered. "I'm not thrilled about that, but…"

Creed shrugged. "As I said a year ago: there isn't much of a sense of brotherly sacrifice."

Annette opened the door and the group entered. They made their orders, including a full round of whole milk—on Train—and a toast to their victory to this date one year ago.

At midnight, Eve stretched and sat between Train and Sven.

After a minute, Sven got up and walked out, taking a tipsy Tearju by the arm out the door for fresh air. Eve leaned against Train. He cupped her chin and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Eve blinked, slightly taken aback, but leaned into the kiss.

After all, this was just another "opened door."

"TRAIN HEARTNET!!!" Sven's shout woke poor baby Leon upstairs, as well as the whole street. "Eve is THIS the boyfriend you were talking about?!"

"Uh," Eve said, blushing. "Well, yes."

"See ya later, Princess," Train said, jumping out of the seat and running out the back door. Sven pulled out his gun and ran after Train.

Again, Eve thought as Sven chased Train down the street, just another risk worth taking.

* * *

And here concludeth my tale. I think it's actually too long for the fanfic judging contest UNLESS it's done virtually (highly doubt it). I'll probably put in one of my one shots instead.

Yes, the ending was a bit random, I know..."Hey guy's let's go celebrate a whole thing of death and destruction!" and stuff, but hey, Leon was getting in the way! Not that I don't like Leon or anything--I do! truly I do!--but...but...I don't have an exact explanation as to why I killed him off...Well, I don't actually feel as bad as when I killed off Rins. ^^; I know I probably should...but hey, Rins is Rins! Leon's just...Leon. If that makes sense...


End file.
